


Hunter Logic

by zombiefreckles



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, gender-neutral hunter, implied The Hunter/Plain Doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefreckles/pseuds/zombiefreckles
Summary: I definitely project myself a lot onto the hunter while I'm playing, and imagine how I would be trying to make sense of what I'm doing. That's how this snippet came about.





	Hunter Logic

     I stayed in the elevator for an hour, going up and down, afraid that to let it stop would attract the attention of the beasts. Especially since I reeked of blood. The entire time, it stayed red; it did not flake, rub, or dry off. There was no explanation but that it was absorbed into my own skin.

     Now I believed the plain doll when she knelt with my hand in hers, said she would channel the blood echoes. It still felt mere superstition that they made me stronger. But as the doll drained me of blood, I went from heavy to barren, full of bubbles, fizzing, tickling, crawling, itching. Like a bottle of champagne drained to the dregs: unsatisfying, unfulfilling, unintoxicating.

     So this was the danger of the blood. It was palpable, as I tore through the Cathedral Ward, beasts falling and blood trickling in. None of it was enough. I needed the rush of the blood washing over me. So I sought Vicar Amelia and interrupted her prayer. When she turned around to face me, I was met with one thought: when the dream was over, there would be not enough blood in the world to wash my hands clean.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely project myself a lot onto the hunter while I'm playing, and imagine how I would be trying to make sense of what I'm doing. That's how this snippet came about.


End file.
